


Be There

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mick is cared for and loved, Set after 3x07, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Nate wants Mick to know he will be there. No matter what.





	Be There

Nate’s been standing outside of Mick’s bedroom door for at least ten minutes, having run through what he wants to say at least a hundred times. Each time he makes a small change. One thing he knows for a fact he wants to tell Mick. That he is loved and cared for and-

 

The door to Mick’s room slides open, causing Nate to stop his pacing and freeze. His eyes glaze up slowly, finding Mick in front of him with a stolid expression.

 

“Hey,” Nate breathes, offering a small smile.

 

Mick doesn’t respond immediately. His expression barely falters as he opens his mouth and utters: “What do you want?”

 

The words are frigid, but that doesn’t stop Nate’s advances. He knows there are a lot of thoughts running through Mick’s mind, probably more than everything coursing through Nate’s.

 

“I wanted to talk.” Nate admits, bringing his hands together as he swallows. If he doesn’t keep his hands gripped together he’ll end up waving them around nervously. “About what happened out there.”

 

Mick’s jaw flexes and Nate can see Mick’s eyes turn to steel, almost as solid as when Nate steel ups. Regardless, he keeps his ground and his chin up high. “Forget about it.” He instructs and then tries to step around Nate.

 

Nate doesn’t allow it. He steps to the side, blocking Mick’s exit. “I’ll talk, you listen.”

 

Mick’s hands ball into fists at his sides, causing his leather gloves to scrunch under the pressure. Mick takes another second to look Nate up and down before conceding with a small nod. “You’re always talking.”

 

“Right.” Nate clips, watching as Mick turns around and strides back to the bench on the other side of the room. Nate follows after him and decides to ignore Mick’s grunt of irritation when Nate sits beside him. “Then this should be a walk in the park.”

 

“I hate walking.” Mick grunts as he grabs a nearly empty beer bottle and takes a swig of the room-temperature liquid.

 

Nate stares forward, rubbing his palms together for a few seconds before he allows his words to flow. “I’m sorry I wasn’t very helpful… out there. I didn’t know _how_ to help. I still don’t know how.”

 

Mick breathes and tilts his bottle from side to side as he contemplates the flat drink. He doesn’t say anything, so Nate continues.

 

“I,” Nate pauses to swallow and then continues. “I have hemophilia. Or had. I’m… not really sure anymore. Regardless, the mentality of having that isn’t really something you lose. I spent my entire life _afraid_ of getting hurt. I walked through life like I was covered in bubble wrap. So self-harm was the last thing on my mind. There were too many things out there that could hurt me, but I never thought that _I_ could hurt me.” Nate glimpses over and finds that Mick's looking at him, a crack in his armor as he listens to Nate’s story. Shyly, Nate offers a smile before continuing. “It made me naive. I forget that it’s different for other people.”

 

Nate’s eyes fall down to where Mick’s got his hand resting on top of his knee. Gingerly, he reaches forward and lays his hand on top of Mick’s, checking out of the corner of his eye to make sure Mick’s okay with the contact.

 

Nate’s worries are soon put to rest when Mick turns his hand over and laces his fingers with Nate’s. Nate exhales in relief, allowing his shoulders to fall. With a smile, Nate falls onto Mick’s side and rests his head on top of Mick’s shoulder.

 

They sit in a comfortable silence. Mick scoots closer to Nate and sets the beer down so they can enjoy each other’s warmth. It’s nice, and Nate’s eyes are starting to grow heavy when Mick’s voice fills the room.

 

“You help, Pretty.” Mick breathes. “Probably one of the few that do.”

  
Nate turns his head up towards Mick, finding the other turning his gaze down so they can stare into each other’s eyes. They hold the silence for a matter of moments before Mick leans down, pressing a kiss to Nate’s forehead. Then he allows his head to fall on top of Nate’s. They’re silent, but they sit in each other’s company. The right thing can’t always be said, but they have each other, and for that they’re both grateful. Nate has more to say, but he has an endless amount of time to show Mick just how much he is loved.


End file.
